


Deformity

by keepbeachcityqueer



Series: Coven AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Light BDSM, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canon Storyline, Ownership, PWP, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shibari, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Deep within the Black Forest, a foursome of dangerous, power hungry sisters, known only as the Diamonds, formed a coven of powerful witches that they have taken upon themselves to train. They live in secret, betting their time until they can unleash their reign upon the non-magical world, ruling over those of normal blood and making them bow to witches superior.But some small few, those who dare to rebel, will find strength in few to overturn this uprising. Through their own bonds, they find magic and power possibly stronger than anything the Diamonds could ever dream of doing.Part One tells the story of Pearl, one of the many servants of High Priestess White Diamond, and how her test of faith is upholded- until temptation and the taste of freedom's seductive flavor catches her off guard.





	1. Contentment

Pearl was always a pristine witch. That was how her leader, High Priestess White, as she wanted to be referred to, kept her. But she was unusual. She knew she was different from all the other servants in the coven, due to the almost obscenely-shaped ovular pearl centered on her forehead that was the reason for her ridicule. For years, behind the protective back of her High Priestess whispered others. The three other ruling sisters of the coven questioned White on her judgement.

_Why does she look so odd?_

_Does she even perform her witchcraft properly?_

_Why choose_ her _?_

Sometimes Pearl even questioned this. Why keep her as a servant if she was so… _grotesque?_ So hard to look at? She was nothing similar to the other girls, who, like her, had their names taken and were simply called “pearls” to distinguish them as servants within the coven. That smug one with the bright yellow highlights who looked like she would fall over from the weight of her upturned nose at any moment; the one with the blue bob who never spoke a word but could learn a complex spell and cast it with perfection within the same hour; and the one with perfectly long, pink locks and violet eyes who was as tough as nails. All of their pearls were perfectly round, their spellcraft exceptional. They were praised every day in the coven, the best of the best.

And there she was, just _Pearl_ . Pearl with the strangely shaped gem, a very visible mark of her incompetence. Her High Priestess didn’t even want her to perform magic because she didn’t even know if she _could_. She’d risk being a danger to herself and to others, as she was told.

The thoughts gathered and chased each other in Pearl’s worrisome mind every night. Some nights in the forms of tears, some nights in the form of burning hatred for herself that made her cheeks and fingers tingle and the hair on her arms stand up. Stunted magic that couldn’t find its way out because she was _defective_.

Tonight was one of those nights. A night where she burned and ached and she wished she could scratch her skin off because it was just too _hot_ . Pent up anger and frustration. Why couldn’t she just be _normal,_ goddamn it?!

A heavy sigh escaped her, and she flung the blankets from her body. The floorboards of the Mansion of Diamonds creaked, even under her slight weight, as she rummaged for a robe in her closet. She settled for a nightgown and flung it over her head angrily, wrestling it onto her body and making herself even angrier. She carefully lit the lantern on her bedside table and carried it out of her room.

The long, ominous hallways held phantoms that whispered secrets against her skin with cold breath, soothing it but at the same time making it crawl. She had always called the Mansion home, but she could never shake the spirits, especially at night when they were at their strongest. She didn’t know who was good or bad, but there were some that were not at rest within these walls. It unnerved her, but she never questioned it.

Pearl arrived to the door of High Priestess White. The white diamond knob flickered in the light of her lantern and she reached forward to place a gentle knock on the door.

The tip of her knuckle barely hit the aged wood before White’s silken voice called out, “come in, dear Pearl.”

Pearl swallowed and opened the door. The sight of her high priestess in bed almost made her drop to her knees.

Amidst the canopy drapes and silks of her bed, Pearl’s eyes followed the curves of alabaster skin that failed to be hidden by the shimmering creme-colored robe draped around her High Priestess. A book of what Pearl could only guess the nature of was open in a slender, long-nailed hand while the other one fondled lazily at the nipple of an uncovered breast. Diamonds glittered from her fingers, ears, and her own beautifully formed gem adorned with jewels shone opaquely from her forehead. Pearl’s eyes were drawn to long slender legs and the curve of White’s sex between them, smooth and shining slightly in the light. Her burning hazel gaze held Pearl in place, welcoming her by giving her a sight to make her knees shake, her heart beat ten times its normal rate, and the prickling under her skin to intensify.

“High Priestess, I- I apologize.” Pearl clumsily and unwillingly averted her gaze, focusing on the candle on White’s nightstand, the scent of which was melting in with the slight smell of White's arousal from the material of her book.

“It’s quite alright, Pearl. If I didn’t want you to look I wouldn’t have let you in, would I?” She brushed her shoulder-length white hair from her shoulders and rose, laying the book on her bed. “I sensed your troubled aura halfway down the hall. What can I do for you?”

“I came with a- ahem- a question, for you, High Priestess.” Pearl was clutching on the handle of her lantern for dear life. For the love of all the goddesses above, could her skin stop _burning_ like this? “Why did you choose me as your servant?”

White gave her a knowing smile and approached her, laying a hand on her shoulders and tugging at the straps of her gown. Automatically knowing what she desired, Pearl let White take the lantern from her sweaty palm and removed her gown from above her head, standing Pearl in front of the many full-length mirrors in the room, completely bare.

“I chose you because you are beautiful.” White replaced her hands on Pearl’s shoulders and lowered her lips to her ear. “Pearls of the coven are chosen for their beauty, but the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you had to be mine. I couldn’t stop thinking about how my jewels would look around your neck, how my fragrances would smell on your skin. You were a perfect match for me. Our gems matching was simply an extra benefit.”

Pearl could feel heat coursing through her veins. She realized that magic was pulsing from White’s fingertips into her body, morphing her. Her posture was straightened, her cheeks became rosier, her eyelashes were lengthening before her eyes. White smiled in approval.

“Look at you. Much more pleasing to look at than my sisters’ ugly pearls.”

“But High Priestess… my…” Pearl reached up to touch her deformity, but White stopped her hand.

“That which gives you your powers does not serve its function, my pearl.” White cooed. “I've spoken to you of this before. I cannot risk you hurting yourself in attempting to do magic. But you are gorgeous. And I will make you even more gorgeous. So resplendent that eyes will be drawn to your beauty, and not your gem.”

Pearl’s eyes burned at her High Priestess’s words. Finally, a chance to be recognized for something other than what made her so vile! What relief! Pearl leaned into her High Priestess’s touch, letting her caress her cheek. Her magic was like wine, traveling through her body in smooth rivulets and warming her with power. It gave her a high she could never imagine, and she was overwhelmed. Tears rolled lightly down her flushed cheeks. She wanted more with each passing second. She sighed, but her hand snatched at her mouth immediately after she had done so.

It may or may not have sounded like a lusty moan of longing, but White only chuckled and smiled.

“Let’s get you taken care of so you can go to bed. You can sleep with me tonight.” She winked, making Pearl’s eyes widen. She couldn’t imagine anything as rewarding as this.

White sat her on the raised plush seat of her vanity and rummaged in the drawers until she pulled out a diamond necklace, a diamond head adornment, and a long, thick rope woven with silver fibers. She placed the headpiece around pearl’s head, chains of teardrop jewels covering her gem. The necklace laid heavy on her flat chest barely covering the peaks of her nipples. Finally, White intertwined the roped around Pearl’s body with gentle hands, tying it until it formed a decorative web of silver around her chest, on her stomach, around her waist, and along her back until it bound her wrists together. It was tight, but comforting.

Pearl felt _beautiful_.

“How heavenly,” the High Priestess mused, letting her own eyes roam Pearl’s bound body. “A work of art.” She stepped back to her bed and laid facing her servant, spreading her legs neatly in front of Pearl and massaging herself up and down rhythmically. Pearl could have fainted on the spot.

“Have you ever lain with anyone, Pearl?” White asked, tracing her fingers lazily in between her legs, admiring every bit of smooth skin there with her own fingertips that Pearl imagined was her own.

Pearl shook her head. A smile formed on White’s lips.

“Good. I’d like to keep it that way. I don’t want my beautiful servant sullied by anyone. Not even _me_ .” White’s breath caught in her throat as she rubbed in tight, controlled circles around her clitoris. “ _Mmh_ –– You’re so beautiful, so _pure_ , my pearl.”

“Yes High Priestess.” Pearl found her hips were moving of their own accord, pushing herself into the plush cushion of the vanity seat. She slid forward to the edge of it and sighed in relief; her clitoris rubbed against the smooth edge of the seat in the most delicious way. She couldn’t take her eyes off of White’s hand, pulling at her lips and palming lovingly at her clit while she watched Pearl fuck herself, restrained, on her vanity seat. The warm haze of her candle and sex was filling the room.

“I could stare at you for _hours._ ” White drawled, parting herself wide for Pearl to witness. Her folds were thick and puffy with arousal, flushed pink and shimmering with her own juices. “I would love to touch your thighs, your breasts… all over you.” Her praise aroused Pearl even further. She was sure some sort of speech enchantment was being used on her. “But looking at you is even more exciting.”

“Tell me... what I can do for you...” Pearl panted, rubbing herself harder against the seat. “I’ll do anything for you, High Prieste-– _ngh_ , oh gods....” Pearl squeaked as she felt a buildup of heat gather behind her gem, her skin hotter than any other time that night, tingling with power White transfused into her body. It felt so unbelievably good she was afraid she would explode into hot, white light. She almost wished she did.

“Cum.” White commanded, inserting her fingers within herself. She sat up and gave Pearl the best show of her life; legs open wide while she moaned and looked Pearl directly into her half-lidded eyes while pumping her own fingers in and out of her heat, wet smacking sounds from the collisions that could be audibly heard from outside the hallway. “Cum for me Pearl. And don’t make a _sound_.”

It was too much for Pearl. She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her lips together, whimpering when her climax finally came. Her legs pressed against each other and shook, her body bowing over and her feet planted firmly so as not to completely topple over. Her breathing was labored in an attempt not to cry out, and from her peripheral she saw White’s body arch backwards and her voice thin out in a moan, liquid gushing from around her pumping digits and hand. She thrusted once or twice more after her climax and slowly removed her fingers, a fine string of arousal shining in the lamplight connecting them to her wet, swollen sex.

Pearl attempted to stand, but her body was weak, and she fell limply to her knees. White rose from her bed and helped Pearl back up, gently pulling at her restraints to untie her. The soreness began to settle in Pearl’s muscles, something that greatly gratified her. White stretched her arms for her, lifting them ever so gently, massaging her fingers and upper arms to help some of the tightness ebb away and restore the blood flow. The marks from the rope created indents on Pearl’s body, blushing lines of red against her pale skin. Pearl was trembling and her head was cloudy. All she could focus on was her High Priestess, and the wetness dripping down her thighs.

“Come to bed, my sweet. We’ll clean up in the morning.” White guided Pearl back to her canopy bed and laid her head down among countless soft pillows, wrapping her up in silken blankets and sheets. She slid in next to her, the heat of her body completely enveloped her worn body, smelling of fading arousal and sweet fragrance. Pearl was in complete bliss. She snuggled up next to smooth skin, inhaling the scents and feeling her eyelids begin to drop.

“Pearl.” White’s voice reached her from some foggy, distant heaven.

“Yes, High Priestess?”

“I meant what I said. If anyone else even touches you, there will be consequences. You are mine to play with, and mine only.”

Pearl was overly content with this. Why would she want anyone else to witness her, let alone touch her? She had everything she could ever dream for. She would pledge her innocence to White forever and a day to have her eyes burn her once a night. It was all she would ever need.

“Of course.”


	2. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has a fleeting moment of her loyalty being tested.

Pearl awoke to soft sunlight against her back. The warmth beaming through the pristine white curtains soothed her aching joints and muscles as she moved. Her head was nestled up against High Priestess White’s breast, both of which were uncovered by her robe now. She was already awake, reading once more from her book of erotic fantasies and gently stroking Pearl’s hair. The sunlight shining upon her skin made her glow softly like burning white embers, light almost reflecting off of her skin. Pearl could have fallen asleep once more, even longer; in all honesty, she could have died right then and there and would have been happy doing so.

But White sensed that she had risen, and her eyes lowered to meet Pearl’s gaze. She smiled, and suddenly the warmth coating Pearl’s skin sunk within her, spreading to her bones and traveling through her bloodstream.

“Good morning darling.” White said, placing a gentle kiss on Pearl’s forehead, careful to avoid her misshapen gem by about a half-inch. “I hope you rested well.”

“I did, High Priestess.” Pearl said, smiling against the soft place of skin between White’s shoulder and breast.

“Good. While you slept, I’ve thought about a few things.”

Pearl craned her head upward, listening intently, hanging onto every one of White’s words.

“You’ve shared a bed with me, you’ve shown me the most intimate parts of yourself and have given yourself to me fully… I believe you’re ready to begin the real duties of a Pearl, besides laundering and cleaning. I have a few errands I’ll need you to run today for the coven. I’ll need you to visit our blacksmith.”

“The blacksmith…?” Pearl casted her eyes down, focusing her gaze on the bud of her High Priestesses light-colored nipple, softened from the morning warmth and lack of stimulation. “That means you’d allow me into town.”

“Yes.” White nodded. “Not uncovered of course. The mustn’t know of your ailment." White immediately saw the look on Pearl's face at this statement and clicked her tongue. "Not to worry, though, my dear. I will have you looking, and feeling your very best with the garments and jewels I have for you.” She closed her book and leaned down to kiss pearl upon her forehead again, stroking her spine gently with the tip of her finger. She smelled like jasmine– light, warm, and airy. Pearl closed her eyes and wished so boldly that she could melt into her High Priestess, sink right into that warm, ivory skin and become a part of her so she could always feel that adoration that shone from her soothing hazel eyes.

She did not voice her desires but rather hoped that her High Priestess felt her love and devotion for her.

“Let’s go to the bathhouse, my Pearl.” White said dotingly.

Pearl’s eyes widened, hardly believing what she heard.

* * *

It was Pearl’s first time at the bathhouse. Located a few paces from the Mansion of Diamonds within the Black Forest, it was a charming structure held up entirely by mana, built with extra commodities to comfortably suit all four sisters and their unique personal cares and wants. A gushing waterfall poured next to the natural jets, mixing in for a pleasant, warm environment enveloped by enchanted trees, making it invisible from unwanted human eyes. It was where bathing was done, as well as where the sisters met for gossip and other “activities” with their own Pearls before beginning their day.

In all of Pearl’s ten years of being a Diamond Servant, she had never been to the bathhouse. From the moment she stepped into the mansion, White had told her to boil her own bathing water, and to wash herself in seclusion. Pearl remembered the envy of watching her fellow Pearls splash at the hotsprings, getting clean amongst each other and the company of their High Priestesses, touching their powerful bodies in places Pearl only ever dreamed of touching White’s. It was a sort of rite of passage for her to finally push the leaves of the bushes aside and have the warm mists of the hot springs wash over her for the first time.

Finally, she was where she belonged.

She was met with the three other sisters bathing with their pearls, all appropriately positioned with how pearl had gotten to know them; Yellow getting her shoulders rubbed and lathered by her smug, rat-faced servant; Blue having a rich blue soap run through her long hair by the stony-faced pearl; and Pink dismissively coaxing her pearl from under the depths of the water. 

As always, Pink put on quite a spectacle of her displeasure. She was sighing and shaking her head while her pink Pearl looked frazzled and deprived of air as she emerged from the spring and sat at the edge of the water, catching her breath.

“My dear, you  _ have _ to learn your breath spells better if you’re going to last more than five minutes. I didn’t even finish.” She huffed. Her attention was drawn to her sister and the new arrival emerging from the clearing, and her eyes suddenly lit up. She smiled and waved at her sister and her companion.

“It’s so marvelous to see you and your gorgeous pearl, White.” She mused, scooting over to leave room for them as though the entire spring wasn’t spacious enough. “You’re finally treating her like a real Pearl. I’ve been dying to see her!”

“Yes. She is beautiful, isn’t she?” White laid a hand over Pearl’s head in pride.

“Besides the monstrosity on her head, she’s a real beauty.” Yellow interjected, smirking. “You did well to hide it.”

“Well, that’s not what we’re focused on, is it?” White let the chiffon slip down her shoulders and into Pearl’s waiting arms, sinking into the hot water and sighing. Everyone in the bath was bare, and it was Pearl’s turn to undress and get in. All eyes were on her expectantly, daring her to make one false move.

“Don’t be shy, love! You’re amongst family here.” Pink smiled a wide grin, her canine teeth artificially sharpened and bared almost threateningly. Pearl nodded shyly and shed her own gown, clad in nothing but the jewels circling her forehead, and lowered one of her feet into the pool. It stung a bit at first, but gradually she eased her body in until she was up to her shoulders, right next to White.

“Doesn’t that feel nice?” White laid a hand on Pearl’s back, cupping water onto her back and gently running it over her shoulders to calm her. Pearl smiled and nodded, and White returned her gesture.

“You two look perfectly content with each other.” High Priestess Blue said demurely.

“Yes… but not content enough.” Yellow raised an eyebrow, but her sister only looked at her with good nature.

“She is finally finding her place with us.” White said fondly. “It will take her some time to adjust.”

“Mmm.” Yellow shot another suspicious look at White before averting her attention back to her own pearl.

A few minutes after Pearl lathered and rinsed both her and White’s body, she was wrapped into a towel and instructed by White to go to her chambers and dress for the day. Doing as she was told, she was greeted by a neatly-folded garment on her bed and white slippers at her bed, as well as a carefully folded paper. She donned the garment, the soft,  cream-colored fabric of an evening gown draping around her loosely. It was transparent enough so that, if pressed against her in the right way, one could see the outline of her modest chest through it. A gorgeous gift, though she was timid about showing herself off in this manner.

But this is how High Priestess would show her off, isn’t it? To tell the world,  _ my Pearl is gorgeous, and you may look, but never touch. _

She smiled to herself, her skin once again heating up a bit with sexually charged mana as she thought of her Priestess, and slipped her long feet into the slippers on the floor. She picked up the piece of paper on her bedsheets, and jumped a bit as she tried to snatch at an envelope bearing the Diamonds’ stamp that fell from the folds. It fell stamp-side down, and on the front in lacy, black ink was a single word.  _ Bismuth _ .

Pearl picked the envelope back up, pondering at the name before tucking it back into the errand list. She thought nothing more of it as she made her way out of the mansion, hearing her light, happy footsteps echo off the the walls and feeling as if she was floating through the sunlight streaming through the high windows, shining as if to remind her of how her High Priestesses’ skin had naturally refracted it that beautiful morning.

She walked out of the front of the mansion alone, saluted by two burly Quartz guards (known as the Quartzes due to their unmeasured strength and infamous pigheadedness) and walked down the path that lead into the carriages. The gravel under her feet crunched as she walked, and was helped into being hoisted into the carriage with the help of her escort, a small, runtling Amethyst whom she had never personally encountered before, but had heard she was bothersome and had a personality much larger than her physical size. Many even wondered why she was even in the coven, but Pearl supposed everyone had their purpose. Plus, they had needed a steady coachman for a while.

As Pearl hoisted herself into the coach, using the Amethyst’s shoulder for leverage, the small witch grunted in pain.

“Ow! Watch it, you pulled my hair!” Her voice was shrill and annoying.

Pearl glanced at her distastefully. “If you would keep it shorter, there wouldn’t be a problem with snagging in the first place.” She explained, calm and collected.

The Amethyst scoffed. “All you pearls are the same. Hope your ride is enjoyable,  _ your excellency _ .” She said the last words with contempt before shutting the door to the coach and mounting the horse.

“Hmph.” Pearl huffed through her nose, ignoring the snideness, and settled back into the plush seats of the coach, looking wistfully out of the back window and watching the mansion shrink in size. She could feel the enchantments put on the surrounding land of the mansion slowly ebb away as she approached non-magical territory.

Her heart began to race and the hand around the errands list and envelop began to sweat slightly; she had never encountered a non-magical place before. She wondered what the people looked like, how they acted. If they would notice her and her deformity. She was already painfully reminded of being outcasted by her family and peers due to the fact that she had a shiny, ovular protrusion jutting from the center of her forehead since birth; but they nor anyone else had seen her in ten years. What would the village think of her? Would they recognize what she was? Attack her, even?

She began to think logically. The other pearls came back unscathed whenever they ran village errands, but they were careful to hide their gems. Pearl’s was not that easy to hide, so she shifted her headdress this way and that as the carriage made its way closer and closer to the heart of town.

She poked her head through the coach curtains. They had arrived, but strangely, no one really seemed to pay them any mind. Everyone was too preoccupied with their own doings, rushing to get their own errands done. One of them, many of them in fact, could have been a gem like her, and hiding the mark of their abilities, but there was too much hustle and bustle to take a close glance. As far as Pearl was informed, normal humans were the enemy. They wanted to hurt gems such as themselves, and they were not to be trusted. As White always said, the normal ones would rue the day they thought themselves superior over witches.

Pearl peered at the instructions on the piece of paper, loosening her grip that resulted in untidy wrinkles that rendered some words illegible as the Amethyst slowed the horse to a steady trot. A drawing of the smithy she was to visit was scrawled at the end, and she through the window  for a likeness of the drawing. A few feet to her left, she saw the building, and the Amethyst veered slowly towards it. It was a tiny, rickety smithy that looked like it had been held up for years by the sturdy, gray stones and worn, wooden brown pillars. The Amethyst slowed to a stop right in the front, and soon she unopened the door for Pearl, offering her a hand as she stepped out.

“Make it quick, Pearly.” The Amethyst said boredly. “Gotta be at the mansion in time for dinner, White’s and this guy’s orders.”

She patted her stomach reassuringly, and Pearl wrinkled her nose. “Right. I won’t be long.”

Pearl approached the smithy. Under the slanted roof, the blacksmith’s back was turned as she lifted something white-hot out of a forge built into the outside wall, and turned to drop it onto her anvil with a heavy grunt. After wiping the sweat from her brow, she reached for a hammer, but stopped short when her eyes met Pearl’s.

She blinked twice, raising her eyebrows. Pearl, suddenly feeling heat flood her cheeks and neck, waved nervously at the blacksmith. The blacksmith waved back, strong muscles flexing under hickory-colored skin corded with veins that were currently hard at work. It made Pearl feel a bit faint, but she walked forward anyway, still keeping her task at hand, and her priestess, in mind.

Once she got close enough, she cleared her throat. “Are you...” Pearl referred to the envelope again, shifting it out of its paper sheath. “Bismuth? The Diamond’s blacksmith?”

Bismuth nodded, giving Pearl a warm smile that made her heart flutter a bit. “I sure am. And you look like a pearl.”

Her voice was soft, playfully feminine and velvety, a voice she didn’t expect to come from such a hard body. It was a pleasant contrast. “I… I am, yes. Sent from High Priestess White.”

“Ohhh, so White  _ does _ have a pearl, huh? Never thought I’d see you swing by.” She removed one of her gloves and extended a large, heavy hand. Her fingers were ridged with calluses and previous burns and singes that hardened the skin of her hands, telling stories of years and years of her relationship with fire, metal, and steel.

Pearl wondered how those rough, callused hands would feel scratching against her skin. She blinked slowly, then snapped herself out of it, handing Bismuth the envelope hastily.

“The rubies will be back in a few days for the materials.” Pearl held her nose in the air and straightened her back as she had seen Yellow’s pearl do; unbothered, highly feminine, and high enough to show off  _ just _ enough slender neck and chest–– perhaps even letting some of the last of that day’s sun glimmer on her, and the arch of her back causing the gown to lay flat and have her breasts become visible for a few seconds through the fabric.

Bismuth nodded, taken aback suddenly. Her face was darkening considerably, and she looked away quickly and chuckling nervously, as if witnessing something she shouldn’t have–– but had been looking for anyway. Pearl was satisfied by this gesture. “Of course. It’ll be done by the end of the week.”

“Very good.” Pearl turned and moved away from the smithy. A giddy feeling flooded her, and she cracked a wide, girlish smile that turned into butterfly-like giggling that lasted all the way to the coach where the Amethyst was waiting.

“Ready ta’ go?”

“Yes, yes.” Pearl said. The Amethyst raised her eyebrows at her eager expression but didn’t question it as she helped her back into the coach.

* * *

Pearl’s excitement subsided as dusk fell by the time she approached the gates of the mansion, and a foreboding sense of dread washed over her, filling her veins as the coach cruised past two quartz guards. When she had returned to her room, the previous giggling she had experienced turned into heavy breaths, the guilt wreaking havoc on her body. Her heart was sinking down, into her stomach, which was already full enough with dread of what might happen if White found out that she would even  _ think _ such disgusting, betraying thoughts for another witch, let alone _preen_ herself to make herself more attractive to the blacksmith, like she was some relentless jezebel.

Was she even worthy enough to wear her crown of jewels, so graciously bestowed upon her out of the kindness of her High Priestess’s heart, to hide what caused her the most grief in her life? To wear her beautiful gowns on her body, dirtied and cursed without White’s pure and forgiving touch? She wanted to rip both of these thing from her body, to cut herself open and pull out White's pure and beautiful magic from her undeserving, filthy blood until she was nothing more than the hollow shell she was before she had been taken in by her High Priestess.

But the only thought that stopped her from this was the fact that her garments, her jewels, her very _being_ belonged to High Priestess White; and she would be even more damned if she ruined any of White's possessions, that of which included herself.

Pearl sighed, attempting to pick up the pieces of her dignity and composure as she slowly peeled off her gifts and dressed for bed.

Pearl owed her life to White. That she had concluded long ago. She was indebted and indentured to her. The only solution to her guilt and woes was to completely fill herself with her High Priestess’s presence, to make her the center of her life so that she had no other room for erotic thought besides White. She would be the most loving and obedient Pearl, enough to make White’s sisters wish they could have her for themselves; to serve them by day, and moan and touch herself while watching them by night, all with grace, beauty, and undying loyalty.

And as for the blacksmith?  _ What _ blacksmith? Merely a fleeting thought, a childish fantasy. She was nothing compared to her High Priestess, just someone who served her. Pearl left her at the smithy, to burn in her memory as she would a piece of old, dirty leather used to buff and shine in a forge, all the way to ashes. She swept those ashes away to leave a clean, pristine place in her mind for her High Priestess to occupy, because White deserved no less.

  
And it would be so until the day she died.


	3. Temptation

Pearl’s heartbeat was quickening with each shortened pace the coach made. The Amethyst that ventured with her on her weekly trips to see the blacksmith was whistling some nonchalant tune while she approached the smithy. Pearl was almost offended at the calmness the Amethyst exhibited, but only because she didn’t have it herself.

Relentlessly over-thinking was making Pearl nauseous. Her emotions felt like a bright, thick, pulsating paste of different paints; the exciting and headache-inducing yellow blot of anxiety, the hot, devilish red of lust, mixed in with others such as excitement, guilt, and so on. More and more the brush stirred, but all she got was a clouded head of mucky green murkiness. And for all that she wish she could do, it wouldn’t clear, for she was delivering a “special order” from  _ one _ of the witches that instigated her feelings.

Pearl knew that whenever White wanted her to deliver a “special order”, it meant another exciting and experimental night with her High Priestess to look forward to. So far, she had gotten iron cuffs to bind her wrists, a second pair of cuffs for her legs and ankles with additional weights to put on them and secure her legs whenever High Priestess didn’t want her to move (at least until she could get the blacksmith to install rings in the basement walls and floors of the mansion), and a piston-powered toy that allowed White to pleasure her hands-free. It kept Pearl burning with curiosity and desire all evening.

But with each visit, it was not just the thought of how White would use these toys on her, not at all–– she had to face Bismuth each and every time, hear her velvety voice play across her ears, let her mind wander to mental doors she tried so hard to keep shut. Needless to say, the guilt of it all ravaged the back of her head like a ravenous tick, and she cringed to think of what White would say or do if she found out, knowing of Pearl’s mental infidelity and punishing her justly. What good was a pearl if she was not for her High Priestess, body, mind, and spirit?

The Amethyst clambered down from her seat to let Pearl out once they had arrived. Pearl took a deep breath before exiting, stepping daintily out of the coach and putting on her highest, most regal air. White had casted a cosmetic enchantment upon Pearl, which must have sensed that her body and mind were tense–– the moment she took that deep breath, her shoulders eased.  Today, White dressed her in a flowing, baby-blue gown that cinched at the navel, letting the bottom flow freely around her slippered feet. A diamond-shaped cut in the fabric was set in between her breasts, showing off the insignia of her rulers. The sleeves were long, and from the wrist extended to her middle fingers. Around the crown of her head, as usual, she wore a decorative circlet to hide her gem. White had bathed her that morning with rose water infused with tea tree oil and lavender petals, so her strawberry-blonde hair was shining and curling about her face, and Pearl’s aroma was heavenly. Thanks to the charm, her body was also enhanced; her cheeks glowed warmly with flushed lips, she batted sooty, lengthened eyelashes, and her skin was paled to porcelain. She looked, indeed, like a treasure, and was happy to see that Bismuth thought so too from the look of awe on her face that greeted her as she approached her.

“Pearl.” Bismuth bowed, and in return, Pearl curtsied.

“I’ve come with a new request from my High Priestess.” Pearl presented the envelope.

“Again? This is the third time this month.” Bismuth took the envelope and retrieved a blade from her apron pocket. She sliced it open and unfolded the request, reading over it carefully.

“This is kinda complex.” Bismuth scratched her head. Pearl smiled, and quickly felt a tingle of warm mana from the charm under her skin. At the moment, the after-effects felt like a pleasant glow about her body that took the edge off of the intense feelings for the time being. She was calm, collected, and even a bit coquettish. And what better way to feel this than in front of the blacksmith? Surely there was no harm in the game of tease. It was nothing serious if it wasn’t  _ acted _ upon.

“Surely a worker of your caliber can handle it?”

“Well, sure. If I’m the only blacksmith the coven can trust, I must be pretty great.”

“You have a gift of  _ wonderfully _ talented hands, it seems.” Pearl couldn’t stop the words before they came out, but the enchantment egged her on. Bismuth’s cheeks darkened, and she looked at Pearl with a raised brow and a coy smile lining her lips.

“They are more talented than you think.”

“Why don’t you show me what else you’re working on so that I can see how talented they are?”

“Gladly.”

Bismuth led Pearl to the back of her workshop, which was cluttered with her works in progress. While Bismuth began to rattle off about the features of the weapons and such that she had created for the diamonds, Pearl could secretly smile and nod while thinking of that smooth voice chilling her bone-deep while the strength of those huge arms took her in and held her–– or pinned her down. And of course, she felt the vice of guilt threaten to clutch her chest whenever they arose, but they were dulled by the cosmetic charm, and instead replaced with a desire to play–– and play was  _ only _ what Pearl wanted. This blacksmith had a miniscule fraction of Pearl’s mind, that of which could easily be taken up whenever High Priestess White made her entire train of thought fly off the tracks with a body-numbing orgasm. No one else could make her feel that way, not even a lowly blacksmith.

… Or could she?

“... have this done by the end of next week. That sound good?”

Pearl blinked, drawn in again by Bismuth’s voice. “Ahem–– yes, yes that sounds wonderful. I will be by to deliver the next request if my High Priestess should require me to. The rubies will pick the current item up tomorrow.”

Bismuth nodded, then searched Pearl’s face with amusement. Pearl’s cheek felt warm.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

“Not at all. Mind if I speak out of turn?”

“Go on.”

“I can’t help but think about these things High Priestess White commissions. And I know that the High Priestesses tend to be, um…  _ promiscuous _ with their pearls. These aren’t weapons for killin’.”

Pearl blinked, and gave another charming smile. “Are you inquiring to the activities White performs in her bedroom with me?”

Bismuth looked surprised that Pearl had gotten so quick and to the point without backhanding her on the spot. She cleared her throat. “Yes, I s’pose that is what I’m getting at.”

Pearl took one of Bismuth’s hands in both of her smaller ones, and traced the lines of veins along her wrist, all the way up to her fingers. She imagined the strength within Bismuth’s blood, enough to power this thick wall of muscle. She ached to see Bismuth in the heat of her building, arms and chest drenched in sweat while the muscles in her back and upper arms flexed from lifting heavy objects and swinging large hammers down over metal and steel to shape them exactly how she wanted. It made the warmth of the enchantment careen downwards, and the pleasant glow was now between her legs.

She envied the metal instruments on the table beside them.

“Rest assured in knowing my High Priestess takes  _ very _ good care of me.” Pearl said in a soothingly sweet voice, continuing to stroke Bismuth’s hand and look into her eyes. “Just as well as you handle your crafts.”

Oh gods, this this was one  _ hell _ of a charm.

Pearl looked Bismuth up and down once more before releasing her hand, smiling at the completely flustered look on the blacksmith’s face. 

“I must be off now. Shall you escort me?”

“O-of course...”

Pearl walked out of the door while Bismuth held it open for her. The Amethyst was laying on top of the coach with her hat tipped over her eyes, snoring loudly. Pearl cleared her throat, and she jolted awake.

“Oh, sorry, damn–– alright, back to the mansion.”

“Your  _ tongue _ , Amethyst.” Pearl said lightly with her nose in the air. The Amethyst grumbled something unintelligible, and grabbed the reigns, forgetting to jump back down to help Pearl back into the coach (or deliberately refusing to–– one gets tired of being a footrest quickly). So, Bismuth took it upon herself to do so.

Pearl could feel the intensity of her heartbeat reverberate through the mana that was beginning to sizzle at her skin once her fingertips touched Bismuth’s. Thick, rough fingers closed softly over Pearl’s lithe, delicate ones, and jerked upward to help hoist her. Once Pearl was comfortable, Bismuth peeked her head through the door.

“You don’t gotta call me blacksmith no more.” The witch said, offering a smile. “We see each other too much to stay formal.”

Dark and heavy lashes batted three times before Pearl answered, “You are  _ so _ bold, Bismuth. Farewell.”

* * *

The charm was a ruse of White’s to keep Pearl delicately arousing and charmed continuously through the day until she would be back in White’s arms for their nightly ritual. After she had gotten back to the mansion and had a private dinner in White’s chambers, a half hour later Pearl’s leg’s were stretched and bound to the floor. The heavy iron clasps secured her knees and kept her legs wide and high enough for White to have a full view of her servant while she turned the wheel of her toy, pumping a glass phallus in and out of her. White loved using this device, something that gave her a sexual outlet to Pearl without touching her beloved treasure directly. It was a simple wheel and box device, but within the boxed base, a controlled piston used the push and pull of air to navigate a four-foot long metal rod, and at the end of the rod was the phallus, propelled by the rod, which thrusted into Pearl with each turn of the wheel. It gave White all the control she would ever want, while still giving her the mouth-watering view of her pet’s legs outstretched beneath her while she toyed with her.

Pear was writhing and groaning in pleasure, legs pushing against her restraints and thighs shaking as she tried to hold her composure. The glass was so hard and unyielding within sensitive and soft walls, but smooth and warm for easier gliding. It moved in and out of her but also hit so deep within her that the pain mingled with her pleasure whenever the toy pulled, grazing against her sweet spot on the way out.

“Does it feel good, my Pearl? Shall I go harder?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Pearl breathed. “H-High Priestess I’m going to––”

“Good, Pearl. Keep taking it. I  _ love _ seeing you like this.” White cooed. The faster she turned the wheel, the harder the phallus stroked, and Pearl’s eyes rolled back into her head. Her vision, as well as all of her other senses, were fading in and out, so much that White’s words were becoming distant. It left Pearl’s mind quite empty, the serenity before the storm that was her building climax coming deliciously close.

_ Why so formal, Pearl? _

“Oh, sweet gods…” Pearl whimpered. She felt warm breath against her face and heard the hot, wet slap of skin to skin as she imagined wide and strong hips thrusting forth against her, pumping inside of her. Pearl clenched hard in anticipation, and imagined a strong, velvety groan of pleasure snake by her ears. She fabricated hard, rough, callused hands, gripping her by the waist and pulling her in hard so that her thighs were flush against those hips. The phallus hit her so deeply, so deliciously that she felt each stroke reverberate against her inner walls and spread out to her limbs like music.

She couldn’t contain herself any longer. Sound failed her as she came wetly onto the glass toy. Her thighs shook visibly harder as White continued to turn the wheel mercilessly, amused at the way her servant looked. She was even more delectable with the waning but prevalent charm still coursing through her veins. She looked like a glass figure, shining as brightly as the one halfway inside of her with sweat, neck and face flushed and long-lashed eyes fluttering as she tried to regain composure, perky little nipples piqued, and sex rouged in the wake of her orgasms. She gazed up at White with a look innocent enough to melt the matriarch’s heart, which was even made worse considering that her legs were stretched all the way back to meet the floor. It made White want to take her right then in there, feast upon her and touch her in the ways she knew she wanted her to. She longed to feel Pearl’s liquid dedication drip between her fingers, and her loyalty coat her lips.

And yet, she must wait.

White released Pearl from her restraints and lifted her to the bed. She massaged her sore limbs with deft fingers, kissing Pearl just above the collar so as not to sully her perfect body with her lips. Pearl couldn’t keep her eyes open, but was eternally grateful that her last image of the night was the soft, smiling face of her High Priestess.

Unbeknownst to both of them that night, with sleep, the charm was washed away–– as was Pearl’s hesitance to trade fidelity for curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard lol


End file.
